Another Fallon Is Born
by Chocolatemilkahh
Summary: The title says it all! Our favorite Detective in his mother's womb and his wonderful birth. Sorry, I suck at summaries!   Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cause of Death...I wish I did though... xD


Another Fallon is Born

Jacob and Angela Fallon are a happily married couple. They met in a Trigonometry class in college, where they became friends.

During their second year in college, they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Senior year in college, Jacob got down on one knee and asked his beloved girlfriend to marry him. Squealing in delight and smothering him with kisses, she said yes and threw herself in his arms.

5 years later…..

The Fallons lay in bed together, watching a romantic comedy. Jacob has his arms around her waist protectively, one hand resting on her swollen belly. Angela had been pregnant with her second child… 5 months to be exact. Their first child, Cynthia, is 6 years old. She looked like her father in so many ways, but had her mother's characteristics. The Fallons were expecting a boy this go round. "Aw man, I'm gonna be like the biggest blimp in the universe once he's done with me!" groaned Angela. The boy in her womb is once again craving food. He's been like this since month 2 and she was horrified.

"He's a big boy, Angie, besides", he leans over and whispers, "I love a woman with MEAT!" Jacob carefully pounces on her and plants a flurry of kisses. Laughing hysterically, Angela kissed him back, becoming a little steamy. It came to an abrupt stop when Angela's belly received a couple of small kicks, both Angela and Jacob groaned. "Oh boy, there's nothing worse than being cock blocked by a fetus!" Jacob said, rolling off of his wife, slowly getting up, while Angela laughed.

"What are you craving?" Jacob asks, heading to the kitchen. "Strawberry ice cream with pickles and lemonade!" Angela declares, sighing in complete happiness. From the kitchen, a small gag can be heard. "Jake, are you ok?" Worried, she tries to rolls forward, but fails and falls back down to her original position. "Yeah, it's just that your cravings are just….interesting to say the least." Jacob replies, scrunching up his nose. He immediately began to prepare her...odd meal.

One month later…

Jacob and Angela had just come back from a doctor's appointment. Coming back with news that their son is at paramount health is the greatest feeling! Most mommy-to-be's would've already thought of a name, but Angela wanted to wait until her son was born to think of a name.

To her, that's the most meaningful moment.

"I've never heard of a woman waiting until she gives birth to name her child." Jacob said, grabbing his wife by the waist and pulling her down with him on his lap. He rested one of his hands on her belly and rubbed it in a circular motion, a habit he's grown into. Leaning her head back into the crook in his shoulder, Angela laughed. "It just feels…more special that way don't you think?" Jacob just chuckled and kissed his wife on the cheek. Angela turned slightly and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Angela broke it and they stared at each other for a while.

"I love you, Jacob Fallon." Angela states sincerely, looking into his sea blue eyes. Jacob looks into her light, almost transparent eyes, takes her hand and kisses it. "I love you too, Angela Fallon."

Another month later…

Jacob and Angela were shopping at the hardware store shopping for paint and wallpapers. Jacob browsed through the selection of wallpaper borders. They had finally settled on a blue shade of paint, and the last thing they needed was something to put the final touch. His gaze fell upon a particular dark blue border, printed with various police cars.

"Oh, what do you think about this one, Angie?" Jacob asks, holding up his selected border. Angela looked at it and beamed. "I love it! He'll definitely be inspired to be a cop just like his daddy when he looks at this!" Before she knew it, tears streamed down her eyes. Chuckling softly, Jacob wiped them away and kissed her cheek.

"Hormones again?" She nodded and he took her in his arms, and kissed the top of her head. He didn't care if they were in public. For all he cared, everyone who criticized could… (insert insult here)

June 8, 1978…

Angela wakes up bright and early to take her prenatal vitamin. Her husband had already been awake and was making coffee when he turns around and sees his wife.

"Good morning, beautiful." Walking over to her, he gives her a kiss on the cheek, and she giggles in delight. "Morning, handsome." They sit together and have their breakfast, which Jacob cooked. Angela's plate was packed with scrambled eggs and ham, four pieces of toast, two strips of turkey bacon, and three pancakes. Jacob, on the other hand, had half of what she had on his plate.

She tore it up as she ate! Jacob was stunned!

"We should have an eating contest before your due date. That would be a story to tell Cynthia and boy Fallon when they're older!" When a mental image came up, he laughed amusingly.

"Hey! You know damn well that I'm pregnant ok? I have to eat a lot to keep our son healthy." Angela defended. Jacob laughed and put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm just saying! The way you're eating, I think you can beat me and Detective Johnson, and you know that guy can eat!" Jacob laughed out loud much to Angela's chagrin.

". AT. ALL. JACOB. BESIDES THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Angela roared in anger. Surprised at her sudden outburst, Jacob's eyes widened. "That, I got you pregnant? Oh yeah, but you can't tell me you didn't enjoy that night." Her only reaction was to widen her eyes and laugh and blush…all in that order.

Later that day…

Angela had been getting Cynthia ready for her play date with a friend. Clearly, she was excited about it!

"I wanna leave already so I can play with my dolls! Mommy, hurry Heather is waiting for me!" Cynthia tried to rush her mother. "Cynthia, relax, I'm almost done, baby. Besides, Heather's mom isn't here to pick you up yet." Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Yay, they're here mommy! Before Cynthia jumps out of her grasp, Angela finishes with Cynthia's hair, and she bolts to the door and opens it.

5 minutes later, Cynthia leaves and Jacob comes home from work.

"Hey, sugar, how was work?" Angela asked. Jacob kissed her softly and said, "Exhausting! I'm just happy to be home!" He plopped down on the couch next to his wife. "How was your day, honey?" Jacob placed his hand on her belly and kissed it. "Well, I feel like a cow because of how much I had to eat. I just got Cynthia dressed for her play date with Heather. And I washed all-"

Angela stopped right there. A sharp pain slithered its way to her belly. Angela's eyes widened as she bent forward in pain as a second wave came along….Then a familiar wet feeling…her water broke.

"Hey, are you ok? What is it?" Jacob began to worry. It could be dangerous for both her and the baby, and that scared him.

"J-Jacob, I think…nnnhhhh….I think the baby is coming!" The pain was unbearable. She was suffering contractions. Eyes bulging, Jacob tried to comfort his wife. He stood up and carried his wife bridal style to his car.

A minute later, they are all ready and head to the hospital.

"AHHHHH, JACOB, GOD DAMMIT HURRY!" Angela yelled as another contraction seared through her body. "I'm going as fast as I can, honey. We're almost there." Jacob slammed his foot on the accelerator and flew passed everyone.

Panting, Angela grips Jacob's free hand. She was sure she was cutting off his circulation but she didn't care, she's in labor and God knows it hurts like no one's business.

5 minutes later, they get to the hospital. Jacob rushes to the front desk and practically throws himself on top of the desk. "My wife is in labor! Please take her as soon as possible!" Jacob cried. Nurses in the area instantly sat Angela on a wheel chair and took her the closest available delivery room.

Once again, she grips Jacob's hand with all her might. Her contractions are now 4 minutes apart. Nurses rush over to her and immediately take her in the available delivery room.

Soon, Angela was dressed in a hospital gown, as Jacob was dressed in scrubs. Their doctor, Dr. Burke walked in with a smile on his face. "Mrs. Fallon, as you may know, you are fully dilated. I'll need you to push when I give you the green light, ok?" Angela just nodded her head. She looked up at her husband for support, and he held her hand and smiled at her.

"Alright, Mrs. Fallon, push." At the doctor's command, Angela pushes with a yell that can be heard three rooms down. Even though he's not the one feeling the pain of child birth, Jacob sure feels the pain as she clenches his hand in hers.

"You got this, Angie, It'll be ok."He kisses her hand and she smiles. Angela is told once again to push, and she does with more strength than before.

"Come on..." he groans from the bottom of his throat, still holding onto Angela's hand. "You can do this..."

Angela swallows hard and lets out a mighty push. A sharp cry in agony comes from her voice a few moments later. "Jacob..." she clenches her teeth. "Remember Dr. Burke told us it would be a boy?"

"Yeah, Angie?"

"Well," she swallows hard. "I'm sure he's right because it definitely FEELS like a boy. The resistance, the attitude...UGH!"

Jacob doesn't really know what she means, but nods and holds her hand tightly as if to comfort her. She gives him a teary smile and with the rest of the strength she has left, pushes.

For a minute, time seems to slow down to a crawl.

Jacob closes his eyes, but they open again quickly at the sound of a baby's loose cry.

And then comes the doctor's voice.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Fallon. It's a boy!"

The baby is weighed and measured. 7 pounds, 2 ounces. 20 inches long.

Jacob looks at Angela. Her eyes are shut and she's chewing her lip in nervousness.

"Angie," he whispers softly. "You're a mommy."

Her eyelids flutter open, and a grin spreads up her lips."I...I..." she stutters, but can't seem to find the right words to describe the euphoria she feels inside.

Jacob simply smiles as the baby is placed into her arms.

Angela regains composure and returns a grin, pressing her lips to Jacob's for a moment. She sighs. "I...I like the name Malachi."

Jacob nods. "Malachi Charles."

"Welcome to the world, Malachi," Angela whispers to her son.

Jacob doesn't want to admit to Angie that tears are forming in his eyes. He simply stares at his son: pink faced, tiny, blond, and...young.

"Jacob," Angela smiles. "He has your eyes."

Jacob blinks back his tears and looks into Malachi's pool-blue eyes. She's right.

And at that moment, neither Jacob nor Angela could ever imagine that their son would turn out to be one of the most well-known detectives in California. They didn't know he would soon become a local hero. How were they supposed to know who Malachi Charles Fallon, their blue-eyed, boldfaced son, would become?

Well, they couldn't ever be sure.

Their answer, like all solutions, would be found through the gift of time.


End file.
